Marriage
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou is forced to marry a Egyptian Priest. They both don't want to, but they end up falling for each other. But something happens and now they are forced to be apart. How would they manage?rnSetoxJou AtemuxYugi MarikxAkefia
1. I marry, I marry whom I love

Marriage

"Father! I can't- how can you?!"

"Jou! Stop being stubborn! He is the great man in Egypt!"

"I MARRY WHOM I WANT TO MARRY!"

Loud slap, the burning heat on his pale face, gets hotter as tears fall gently down.

"YOU DO AS I SAY."

"…I SHALL DIE BEFORE LISTENING TO ANOTHER WORD."

The small figure ran out of his kingdom and walked off to his boat. He was send to a force marriage in Egypt.

* * *

I marry, I marry whom I love. This is wrong.

* * *

"Are you from Greece?"

"..yes."

"We've been expecting you. Please, follow."

As both took small footsteps through the land, gold appeared from everywhere. The sand glistened under the moonlight as it shined the great river.

"My priest, he is here."

As he walked into the dark room, a majestic figure was sitting down in his throne.

"Leave."

"sir I-"

"Leave."

The cold voice rang out loud. As the man left, the priest stood up and gently walked down to the Greek.

"Show your face."

The figure gently lifted his face, closing his eyes as a tear fell to his face.

"tears…sorrow. Look at me."

The big brown eyes were opened to see the other. The eyes were greater and deeper, strong blue, as it glared.

"Tell me, why are you weeping?"

"I am not-"

"then your eyes, why is there water in them?"

"…I-I hate this."

"…marrying me. Yes?"

"YES! I HATE IT! LEAVE ME ALONE-"

A quick strong grasp held the Greek's pale arm. As the priest came closer, so close to him, he whispered.

"isn't it funny? We hate it..we both hate it, but we act as if we are both loving."

Then the door suddenly opened, and suddenly the priest was over the Greek.

"Priest-Seto."

"Seto, we arrived."

Then the priest let go of the helpless Greek and glared at the two people.

"father, mother."

"I see you like your lover. Is he the Greek?"

"yes, yes, let us see his glorious face."

Seto held the Greek's hand and moved him to show his face.

Golden hair rushed out of his thin cloth and his lips twinkled under the fire.

"beauty-"

"yes, Both, quickly come, a feast is ready."

Still not letting go of the his wrist, the Priest walked.

Then finally the Greek whispered as he glared.

"Let me go."

"no."

"let me **go**."

Then the Greek held his wrist as he let go, red and bloody, burning with hate. Small tears fell to his cheeks.

"ah-"

His wrist was grabbed again.

"you must not show a single tear in the presence of my parents. Show their foolish minds that you are happy with me. Understood?"

No sound, his wrist was grabbed harder, pulling it down, as if he was threatening the poor figure.

"understood?!"

then he gently nodded. Then the priest finally let go of his wrist.

"We arrived my fellow Greek. This is your new h-home."

The place was huge, every corner shimmering with gold, statues of the Egyptian Gods, as they say they will be protected. The Greek quickly wiped his tears away and smiled.

"I-its beautiful."

"yes, we have specialized for you and your new lover. Tonight, we have a grand feast. Please arrive with him."

"y-yes."

Then the two glorious figure left, leaving the Priest and the Greek alone. The priest walked in and the he followed.

As they walked through the hallway, the cold voice spoke.

"your name."

"..J-Jounouchi."

"your year."

"I-I'm 18."

Then the priest suddenly stopped, walking into a room. The Greek followed silently, then he heard a small smirk.

"you want to sleep with me?"

"..wha-?"

"then why do you follow? This is my room."

"because, I-"

his wrist grasped again, his face was pulled closer.

"sleep with me."

The Greek blushed pulled out from his grasp.

"I-"

"you must. Now change."

The priest then let go of his wrist and walked out.

"Change-"

"I'll bring clothes, change for the feast."

"..o-"

Then the priest walked off silently.

The Greek then looked outside through the window. A river shimmered under the great moon.

"Oh Artemis, let your moonlight shine its beauty on me too."

"Artemis, Moon Goddess?"

"y-Yes."

"I have studied Greek Gods, they are quite interesting."

"I-I had studied Egyptian Gods also."

"What have you think of them?"

"majestic…beauty-"

"quite like you."

The Greek looked at the man with a surprise.

"I-"

"Why haven't you changed?"

"..Clothes."

The priest gently threw him the clothes.

"Change."

The priest stood there and so did the Greek.

"are-Aren't you going to leave?"

"no, I plan to see."

With trembling hands the Greek gently pulled his sleeve.

"let me know when you are done."

Then the priest walked out. The clothing was so light, thin, light but it made its own warmth. The cloth was colored with red. With white for his base and red over, he looked like a burning beauty.

The Greek walked out the room and looked for the Priest.

"P-Priest?" The Greek called out, and suddenly the Priest came out.

He was..so majestic, also in red and white, but it felt like a new theme.

He had a golden headband, gold rings, necklace, anklets, earrings, all covered in gold. He shimmered.

Even as he made small movements, he glistened, his clothing moving through each movement, he initialized the Greek to come to him.

He came closer and closed his eyes. A heavy cold rod was falling on him.

The Greek soon was wearing all sorts of gold.

"you-you look beautiful."

The Greek stuttered to the priest and the priest smiled.

"beauty-passion."

The priest carefully held the Greek's chin, lifting his face to the light and gently kissed him lightly.

"You're hard to resist, but your clothing may ruin. I must be patient, yes?"

Then the priest walked off. Then something glistened on his waist, a golden rod shined.

"so, you are also a magician?"

"yes," The priest gently spoke while gently holding his golden rod.

(u noe, the last line, if you're perverted, that REALLY doesn't sound right. > O ;; I'm perverted so...BUT I DIDNT MEAN IT DAT WAY!)


	2. Love is not forced

Marriage

"My pharaoh, the Greek arrived."

"So, this is his son?"

"yes."

"Pleased to meet you Greek, I am the pharaoh of Egypt."

The man was sitting on his throne smiling.

"yes, I am please to see you too."

Then a figure came in, smaller then the pharaoh but much more innocent.

"um, hi."

"hello."

"He is the chosen one for the pharaoh."

"oh OH"

"My great ones, the feast is ready."

The four men walked in silence.

"Atemu, he's really good for the priest."

"haha, yes Yugi. He is a Greek."

"wow I heard that Seth always studied about the Greeks."

The two walked whispering to each other. And the other two walked silently. Suddenly the priest held the Greek's hand.

"ah-"

"Jounouchi? Yes?"

"..yes."

"Jou, I am Seth."

"…Seth, the priest and magician of Egypt?"

"..yes."

The two then walked in silence once more. But what Jou did not have noticed was that the priest was still holding his hand.

* * *

"My boy, you have arrived."

The pharaoh and the priest's parents whom happily honored them greeted the two couples.

"Let us enjoy this feast, yes?"

The four nodded. The food was served, so much different then in Greece, but it was delicious, there was entertainment with dancing and music.

Then the pharaoh spoke, "My Greek, please show us some of your cultural entertainment."

Everybody in this feast cheered and roared. The priest smiled at the Greek and gently tapped him.

The Greek was pushed forward and everyone was now silent to hear him.

"Um..Hi-"

The people cheered.

"..In Greece, one of our Gods was the maker of wine, and entertainment. We would generally have a feast dedicating to him, and dance with the sounds of harps and flutes."

Gently, the Greek reached in his clothing for a small wooden plank with holes in each column.

Everybody whispered wondering what that might be.

"This is a instrument, I have brought along with me."

Jou smiled and gently blew on it.

Thin, and gentle wind blew out, making smooth noise, we call, music. As it got stronger, it became louder and higher, and people roared.

Many danced, people hummed, it truly was a feast of entertainment.

* * *

"How-How did I do?"

Jou asked when the two arrived back.

"…good."

Jou changed back to his simple clothing for night. He took his golden jewelries off and carefully handed it back to the priest.

The priest kept them in a small box in front of the window. The stars were bright and the moon still glowed its beauty.

As the Greek walked to the window, he felt his waist held by a gentle touch. His thin cloth, against his skin, and a firm hand pulling him tighter.

The priest whispered to his ears.

"Do you like the moon?"

Jou nodded, and slowly tears fell to his cheeks.

"why-why are you crying?"

Silence...as nothing stirred.

"tell me- Why."

"…because I'm s-scared."

"…maybe. Scared of me?"

Then the Greek nodded. The priest smirked, and pulled him closer, "Scared that I will have your innocence?"

Then Jou turned to see the priest's face.

"I-I was forced, let me not be forced-"

His mouth was covered by a firm kiss. Under that pale moon, the two kissed. Breathing into each other, as the clothing revealed his skin, Jou panicked.

"Please! Stop…"

The priest ignored, trying for his own desire. Then suddenly, he stopped, letting go of him in his grasp. He had just noticed what he was doing.

Below his body was a fragile figure, with tears falling, dropping down, and ripped clothes, his skin, and paler under the moonlight. It was that innocence that haunted him, that grew his desire.

"F-Forgive me."

Quickly the Greek reached for a blanket and covered himself.

"No…no, I apologize."

"Love is not forced, I know."

The Greek stared with his eyes opened for a surprise.

"then-"

"forgive me."

Then the priest walked off.

* * *

"Priest?! PRIEST"

The next morning Jou was up looking for the priest. Suddenly the door opened and the pharaoh's lover came in crying.

"Jou! They're gone…"

"Y-Yugi, who's gone?!"

"The priest and the pharaoh. There is a war…between Rome and Egypt."

"Oh no- Why aren't we-"

"they wouldn't let us go because we belong to the priest and the pharaoh."

"Did they leave-"

"they went a hour ago."

"no..I-"

The boy kept crying and crying, falling into Jou as tears fell to his cheeks. This is how desperately he loved the pharaoh, even as one second past without him, he would fall into tears.

Just for his sake my gods, let they be okay.

* * *

"My Gods, hear my plea. It has been 2 days… Let them be safe, touch them my gods, guide them. I sacrifice to you. I have been so stubborn, forgive me-"

"Stubborn to me?"

A cold voice rang, quickly Jou turned.

"Priest, you-"

"I lived."

He winked and he smirked. Jou suddenly had tears in his eyes, as he ran to hold him.

"you told me, love is not forced. But love can still bloom when it is forced."

The priest smiled gently and held this person, now he called lover tight in his arms.

"love is just confusing."

* * *

The moonlight shined once again.

"Does the moon always shine here?"

"you should've noticed by now."

"Greece, it does not. Only stars, but times, the cloud hides the moon's beauty."

"There are two different kinds of people. The one who sees the cloud, or the people who sees the moon's beauty behind the clouds. Which do you see?"

"the beauty-now."

"I always saw the beauty-in you."

The priest came closer to Jou, carefully caressing him in his arms. Gently kissing his neck, blooming red flowers, his soft skin touched, handled with love and care. He softly moaned in his ears, deeply and more desire fell into the night.

His body was hot with passion, as they heated the cold night.

"..caress me." He moaned.

As his fast hands explored his body, they both moaned. He whispered to him, "let me be the first."

Jou nodded gently as he continued. Jou held his waist as their thin clothing came off, sweat falling everywhere, their hips tightens and passion became wild.

"..I-I love you." Jou whispered, gently smiling.

"love..you too." Seth moaned.

Love-Love is not forced.

* * *

Next Morning-

"Seth."

"Yes pharaoh."

"Jou was a force marriage?"

"..yes. Because of his family."

"…?"

"they were poor so they asked us, we helped but Jou had to come here."

"..So he was a sacrifice."

"…yes, but they made him marry me."

"so if anything goes wrong, Jou must be sacrificed?"

"…yes."

"hm…I see."

"I didn't hear anything yet. So he shall stay with me."

"do..do you love him Seth?"

"…yes. I do."

Then a small figure came in. "Seth?"

"yes Yugi."

"Jou is looking for you."

"I take my leave pharaoh."

"yes."

As Seth walked out, Yugi smiled at him gently and walked back to Atemu.

"I heard about Jou." Yugi gently spoke.

"Isis, she tells me Jou needs to be sacrificed."

"..she has foreseen it?!"

"..yes."

* * *

"Jou. Jou!"

A golden blonde was on the floor, sobbing.

"What happened?!"

With hot tears falling on his cheeks he cried.

"I'm a sacrifice?"

"oh..Jou-"

"I'm a sacrifice?…I found out. My parents, they have been robbed, they have nothing to repay to. I must be-"

"shh. No, you don't, not anymore."

The door suddenly opened, "Seth, let go of him! He is a poor **creature!"**

"Are you all insane?! He is my chosen one, do not touch him."

The cold eyes glared at the two guards.

"b-but my priest-"

Then the priest's parents arrived.

"Seth, Let go of him."

"I SHOULD NOT! AS THE PRIEST I ORDER YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Everyone took a step back.

"HE IS NOT GOING TO BE SACRIFICED. HE IS NOW CHOSEN AND I ORDER YOU, NEVER TO COME CLOSE TO HIM. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Seth quickly took out his golden rod, glaring at every single person, he looked as if he saw right through them. They all nodded in fear, carefully walking back.

"Seth-"

"No mother, I will marry him."

In silence everyone backed off and walked off.

Seth then quickly turned to face Jou.

"shhh- you're fine. Safe, you'll stay with me."

"I-I love you…"

Jou spoke in tears. Seth gave him a quick kiss and hugged him tight in his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

The moon shined brightly once again.

"My goddess Artemis, let your-MMM!!!"

A quick hand covered Jou's mouth. Stopping him from breathing as Jou collapsed into the man's arms.

* * *

"Pharaoh!"

"yes."

"Jou, he's gone!"

"oh Ra. I'll send guards."

"lend me your horse."

"yes, go."

The priest ran out, as the pharaoh deeply sighed.

* * *

HOPE U LIKEY i gotta continue eh? lol. 0 


	3. All you can do, is just watch

Marriage

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY-"

Burn…teary, rip across his pale face.

"Filthy eh? Look at yourself you filthy little-"

"That's enough."

"m-my master."

"we were told to keep him not to kill him."

A tall man walked in, with a burning scratch on his face, as his red robe slid to the ground he kneeled down to face him.

"so you- you are Seth's one eh?"

Jou glared with his teary eyes, beaming him with his own heat.

"my boy, don't you **ever** look at me that way."

Jou continued to glare, "who are you?!"

Then he felt his chin, felt by a cold touch, icy and numb, the man smirked, "I am Akefia, the one who will keep you."

"I am sacrificed to you?!"

"ah- yes, sacrifice, yes, to me."

"How-"

"Seth does not know me- only his foolish parents. They have been robbed from me, threatened, hurt- but, they have sacrificed you since your family is now- poor. And they haven't got the wealth for me, now they give me you."

"that- that does not-"

"my boy-" The man held his chin higher, "you shall only speak when you are told."

"you-"

"I did **not **just hear you speak, yes?"

The icy hand grasping his lower face, leaving a burn.

"ah-"

Then a small grain of sand moved from the ground, the wind sang and the trees bellowed.

"Who's there?!"

"Akefia-"

"…Marik, it is you."

"yes- ah- is this the Greek?"

"isn't he charming?"

"who **are** you?"

Slap- another burn through his face, hot tears rolled making his scratch grow hotter.

"Akefia, no need."

The Egyptian with his golden hair smiled at Jou.

"My friend- I am a friend of Akefia. A friend of Akefia is a friend of mine."

Jou glared gently whispering, "I am not his friend."

* * *

"Seth- what have you found?"

"nothing- I lost it."

"no guards found your parents."

"oh Ra- were they this stubborn?! Isis! Come!"

"yes Priest?"

"did you foreseen anything else?"

"…he's crying- tortured."

"PHARAOH! I SHALL SEEK ALONE!"

"NO- SETH! IT'S TOO DARK-"

Nothing else was left where the great priest stood, just the footprints of his horse.

"let his love run loose."

* * *

"oh Ra, no-"

He groaned with his own sexual rhythm. They both moved along with the fire, feeling each other, dirty with their own minds.

"PLEASE! STOP! NO-"

Tears, just burning tears poured out, leaving him with filthy marks on his pale body, comforting him with their dirty mouths they sang, "let's make love."

"please…"

Desperately, too lost to even speak, can't find his own voice, can't even see-

"S-Seth…"

* * *

"he-he's lost."

"speak"

"He's lost!"

Yugi ran closer to the lady, "Isis, what?"

"I-I can't find him, he's lost."

"whom?" The pharaoh desperately asked.

"Jou! He-"

"My pharaoh!"

The 4 guards came into the kingdom gasping for breath. The pharaoh quickly turned to them, "speak."

"We have found them."

"...whom?"

"his parents."

* * *

"why-why do you do such things…"

"because you belong to me now."

"I am not an item."

"you are now." The Egyptian smiled and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"my boy," he whispered to his ears, "listen to him, you do not wish to get him furious."

Both Jou and Akefia watching the Egyptian leave they become silent. Jou, still on the ground, buried with tears and scars, he stared at the fire gently sniffing.

"stop."

A cold voice rang, almost sounding like Seth.

"stop." It rang once more. So much like his lover's, more tears fell to his cheeks.

"Jou, stop."

It was then Jou finally turned around, seeing his lover holding Akefia's mouth and his shoulders caught in Seth's.

"Oh my-"

"run, get to my horse."

"NO! SETH, HE HAS A-"

Have you ever been in times, when the closest person, the person you called fate, was filled in blood, dancing with pain? All you can do, is just watch, watch with tears. You can't turn time, you can't reach out, all you can do, is watch.

"oh..no…Seth."

Knifes…sharp, threatening, filled with blood and revenge, anger, hate- and death.

"YOU FILTHY RAT! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU WILL-"

"DROP THAT-"

The pharaoh glared with fury,

"ha my pharaoh, we meet again, yes?"

Jou ran to Seth, holding him tight in his arms, like a mother holding her baby, he whispered, "I'll never let you go."

"awww, yes, Seth loves Jou, I heard."

"Akefia, I order you to drop it."

"No. I like this, I stole it from your grandfather's tomb. I think your elder might've used it."

"Jou, take Seth to his horse, Yugi and Isis will be waiting. Guards, come with me."

Jou nodded, gently wiped his tears and tightly held Seth.

* * *

"Jou! Oh my-"

"Quickly Yugi. Bring him-"

Isis quickly ripped his bloody shirt and saw his wound. A cut deeper then any cut Jou had gotten on his body, gushed out blood and pain.

"Seth, no- breath…"

Yugi held Jou crying gently whispering, "it's okay, don't worry."

* * *

"pharaoh, do you plan to kill me?"

"I plan to destroy you."

"haha, not as clever as you think you are."

A sudden groan everyone turned around. Already 7 guards were down on the ground, blood gushing from their chest, many guards panicked.

"let me introduce a friend of mine Atem."

"Pharaoh pleased to meet you!"

The same golden cloned Egyptian entered with a long sword with blood drops all over.

"Marik, my infamous pharaoh."

"Let some royal blood spill tonight eh?"

* * *

Oh how I love blood. - hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Do you believe in magic?

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!

::THROWS ROCKS:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY AND I WAS SICK AND BLAH BLAH BLAH.

LETS JUST GET TO THE STORY, YEA?

Marriage

"Oh Ra…" Isis breathlessly reached for a small pocket.

"S-Seth, no-" Jou slowly ran his fingers down his cold face.

Isis took small needles from a golden box.

"Jou, hold his skin together."

Blood gushed out as his wound began to close, red, precious blood. Then Seth let out a short moan. He held on to Jou's thin wrist and groaned deeply.

Behind them was Yugi silently crying with fear.

"Oh-Jou…"

* * *

"I killed them all, and I sure can do more." Marik gave him a smirk.

"tsk, tsk, tsk." Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's my turn."

He pulled out a short knife and positioned himself. He then quickly turned to the pharaoh and smiled.

With a quick movement, he had slashed 3 men, then 2 have tried to attack but Marik stabbed from behind. The two men attacked the endless guards that came to an end.

"My pharaoh, what can you do?"

The pharaoh silently glared at both.

* * *

The wound was now all closed. There was still blood on every upper part of Seth's body and Seth groaned once again.

"He lost too much blood. He's weak right now. Jou and Yugi, take him back.'

"Isis, you-"

"Hand me Seth's rod."

Jou silently reached for Seth's golden rod and handed it to Isis.

"I will be back with Yugi."

She gave both a gentle smile and she walked in to see the pharaoh.

* * *

The pharaoh glared with his sharp crimson eyes, then smirked.

"My pharaoh, you should panic in this situation."

Then he smiled at Akefia, "Tomb robber, unlike you both, I have magic."

Then Marik smirked and bowed. "My pharaoh, I also have magic."

"Soon to be gone."

Isis walked in with a wink.

"My lady-"

With his words cut off she reached for the Seth's rod and chanted words.

My Great Gods, hear my plea,

Forgive the silent ones,

As they awake once more,

Let their blood be cold

And heart be gone,

As they awake once more.

It was then the ground shook and the dead bodies arose.

"Do you believe in magic?" Isis gently smiled.

The pharaoh then too chanted those words and he controlled another group.

"Blood is precious, so we use them again." The pharaoh smiled.

* * *

The Next Day

Jou found himself in his room under the blazing sunlight.

"S-Seth"

He then came out of his bed and ran out looking for his lover. He was now outside screaming his name and tears then fell to his cheeks.

"S-Seth…my gods…"

The he suddenly felt a gentle touch on his waist. Then the cool voice whispered in his ears.

"How beautiful you look under the sun."

Jou quickly turned to see the man's face and he cried out his name.

"Seth-you-are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Seth's hands still on Jou's waist he pulled him closer and their lips met. How much they missed this moment, this temptation. Some people stared, amused by both their beauty,

Jou's golden hair glistened under the sunlight blinding such eyes, Seth's tall grace could not match anything.

They finally let go as they breathed into each other. Then Seto gave him another kiss on his neck as Jou moaned gently.

"See you under the moonlight."

"yes, my priest."

They both then kissed another short kiss and Jou stood to see the priest leave.

* * *

The Same moment in Yugi and Atemu's Room

"My Ra- look, look at you-" Yugi bursted into tears.

"sh- I'm fine. I just have a short cut."

Pharaoh gently held Yugi in his arms and kissed him gently.

"I love you-"

Pharaoh whispered in his ears as more tears fell down.

"love-love you too."

* * *

SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!! FORGIVE ME!! ::THROWS TOMATOES:: AHHHHH!!

WELL, I HOPE EVERYONE ARE HAVING A GREEAAATTTT ….DAYS? WEEKS?

HEHE, I PROMISE, I'LL UPDATE SOON! PINKY PROMISE!

BY DA WAY, THANK U EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS.. 0!!


End file.
